1. Field
This application relates generally to buildings and more particularly to residential multi-family dwelling unit buildings.
2. Related Background
Various conventional residential dwelling unit types exist including, e.g., but not limited to, apartments, flats, condominiums, townhouses, duplexes and single family houses. As cities grow, there is a need for increased dwelling unit densities that overcome shortcomings of conventional dwelling units.